The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Remote desktop virtualization implementations operate as client/server computing environments. Application execution takes place on a virtual desktop of a virtual machine which is linked to the local client device over a network or a cloud using a remote display protocol through which the user interacts with applications. All applications and data used remain on the virtual machine with only display, keyboard, and mouse information communicated with the local client device which may be a conventional personal computer, a laptop computer, a thin client device, a tablet, or even a smartphone. A common implementation of this approach is to host multiple desktop operating system instances on a virtual machine hardware platform running a hypervisor. This is generally referred to as “Virtual Desktop Infrastructure” or “VDI”.
Remote desktop virtualization is frequently used in the following scenarios: (a) In distributed environments with high availability requirements and where desk-side technical support is not readily available, such as branch office and retail environments, (b) in environments where high network latency degrades the performance of conventional client/server applications, (c) In environments where remote access and data security requirements create conflicting requirements that can be addressed by retaining all (application) data within the data center with only display, keyboard, and mouse information communicated with the remote client, (d) It is also used as a means of providing access to Windows applications on non-Windows endpoints including tablets, smart phones and non-Windows-based desktop PCs and laptops, and (e) Remote desktop virtualization is also used as a means of resource sharing, to provide low-cost desktop computing services in environments where providing every user with a dedicated desktop PC is either too expensive or otherwise unnecessary. The convenient access to the virtual desktops of the virtual machine also brings privacy and security risks to the virtual machines. In order to minimize the privacy and security risks to a corporation, and protect the privacy and security of the information stored in the virtual desktops of the virtual machine, it is desirable to authenticate any user devices attempting to connect to the virtual desktops of various virtual machines to gain access based on pre-stored information of all authorized user devices with a virtual desktop manager.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.